Dirty Dancing
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: He thought it was an out of the way place, but Danny Messer recognized Aiden Burn immediately. DA


**Dirty Dancing**

**Summary: **Danny thought it was an out of the way place where no one knew anyone, but Danny Messer would recognize Aiden Burn anywhere.

**Rating:** R (M?) for implied sex and sexual content.

**Pairing:** Danny/Aiden

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them though sometimes I wish I did.

* * *

All he'd wanted was a break from the dreary darkness that was the crime scene filled, seedy underside of New York City. He'd believed it was an out-of-the-way place where no one would know anyone. It wasn't true.

Danny Messer recognized Aiden Burn instantly. It was impossible for him not to notice her. Quite honestly, he'd noticed her since the moment he was partnered with her on their first case.

There were things he learned about her on that case. She was tough and more than capable of taking care of herself. She knew the job, the ups and downs and had a wit and intelligence that left him reeling. Most of all, she was pure New York.

Aiden knew how New York City worked, the first thing that bound them as partners. He'd never worked with someone who knew and fluently spoke the questionable English that was common in the city. She could finish his sentences and his trains of thought. Aiden matched him.

However, working with her had in no way lessened his immediate attraction to her. He knew when she walked into a room without looking and he could spot her in a crowd.

Even this crowd.

She was dancing on the floor to a quick salsa beat, moving flawlessly with a man who was standing entirely too close for Danny's liking. However, he wasn't Aiden's keeper.

It didn't help that she looked hot. Black suited her well, Danny decided, looking over the tank and fluttery skirt combo from his vantage point on the second level balcony of the club. She looked up then searching for the eyes she undoubtedly felt on her. He knew she felt his eyes, like she would anyone else's he told himself, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Her eyes met his and she gave him a sultry smile as she stepped up her dancing. She threw back her head in laughter as her partner floundered and Danny chuckled.

She'd conned him into salsa lessons once, for losing a bet, and had attended them with him to make sure he followed through. Of course, she surprised him, as she constantly did, by having years of lessons under her belt. He'd scowled at her when he'd found out, and she'd sweetly asked him if he wanted to dance.

Now, however, he had the surprise. He hadn't expected to like the dancing, but after having such a surprise from Aiden – and the added bonus of the workout it provided him – he continued. Being able to keep up with Aiden on the floor was an added bonus. He watched her flawlessly switch partners for another fifteen minutes before draining what was left of his beer and weaving his way onto the dance floor. He caught up with her and she gave him a knowing grin, fitting back against him as he fell into step.

She knew he was jealous.

"Green-eyed monster," she quipped, turning to face him, following his simple lead. He wasn't going to argue with her, especially on something small like jealously. They kept things simple for a while until Danny noticed her eyes wandering to the more complicated steps of other pairs. He changed his style, leading her through a faster set of steps, twists and turns. Aiden didn't miss a beat, not having to think but knowing where the next step would fall. People around them were starting to stop and watch as Danny gradually increased the speed, complexity and intensity of the dance. Aiden followed him easily, effortlessly gliding across the dance floor, her hair swirling around her with each turn. They felt the tangible heat between them as the continued, smouldering eyes meeting cloudy blue as his hand connected with her back after a turn. Danny felt Aiden shiver.

"Cold?" he asked, knowing it couldn't be true. Aiden shook her head, gracing him with a sultry smile as Danny pulled her closer and she arched over his arm for the end of the dance. There was a round of applause and Danny and Aiden jolted, looking around at the stunned faces of most of the patrons. Aiden bowed with a laugh and waved. Danny just grinned like an idiot.

"Drink?" she breathed in his ear, pressing close as her chest heaved from the exertion. He nodded. They made their way to an intimate table in the back, Aiden oblivious to the eyes that followed her. Danny was not and contented himself with a hand on her lower back.

"You're a celebrity," he joked and was inwardly surprised at her sheepish look.

"You ventured into my domain," she replied. "I come here all the time." A stray bus boy made his way over and Aiden caught his eye, sweetly asking for two glasses of water. The smile she gave him when he agreed would have melted even the most religious saint and Danny almost couldn't suppress his laughter at the dumbstruck look.

"No one knows I'm a cop," she said conspiratorially. "And I like it that way." Danny laughed as Aiden's eyes sparkled in mischief. She relaxed against the back of the bench and Danny realized he hadn't seen her this relaxed in ages, a tribute to their overwhelming work load over the last little while.

"You've been working hard," she said after a few moments of silence, referring to his dancing. Danny gave her a shrug, inwardly appreciative of her comments.

"It's a good workout," he defended, even though he knew he didn't have to.

"Excuses, excuses," she taunted, leaning over the table.

"I don't make excuses," he replied haughtily. "I consider you a friend and friends don't need excuses."

"And your enemies won't believe them," she finished the quote for him. He was slightly surprised she remembered that, a quote he'd said close to the beginning of their partnership, but kept his mouth shut. Aiden sat back smugly as the bus boy returned and deposited two waters on the table. Aiden rewarded him with a disarming grin as she jumped for her water, guzzling down half of it before taking a breath.

"Thirsty?" he asked rhetorically, a hint of teasing in his voice. Aiden stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

"What? Did I wear you out?" he asked, the picture of complete innocence. Aiden scrunched up her nose.

"Nah, but dancing like that makes the body lose some essential fluids," she told him matter-of-factly, stirring the ice cubes around in her glass with her straw. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Aiden concentrating on the ice in her glass and Danny just watching, Aiden bent forward over the table, eyes full of honesty and sincerity.

"I like it when you surprise me," she told him.

"You always surprise me," he replied, imitating her position over the table. They were close together now, close enough that with the most miniscule of movements, they'd be caught in a long overdue kiss. Neither moved, waiting for the other to go first. Finally, Aiden took a deep breath.

"Surprise me," she requested, her voice just loud enough to be heard over the music. Danny didn't hesitate. He leaned in, sealing his mouth over hers. She responded immediately, matching him here as she did in everything else. Finally he pulled away, moving over and patting the empty spot he'd made for her, guiding her around with the hand he hadn't let go of. She followed, sitting beside him on the bench of the booth. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him cosily. She tucked her head in the juncture between his head and shoulder, reclining against him as they watched the dancers move across the floor. His fingers drew absent patterns on her hip, the stretch of skin exposed between her skirt and tank. Suddenly, she sat up straight and faced him.

"I've wanted this for a while, you know," she said. Danny looked at her quizzically.

"This," she answered his unasked question, gesturing between them. "Being with you." Danny couldn't stop the jump in his pulse at her words.

"Being with me?" he managed to choke out. Aiden rolled her eyes and shoulders in frustration.

"I don't kiss just any guy, Danny, contrary to water cooler gossip." Danny arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know. I tend not to listen around the water cooler," he told her honestly. She looked down at her folded hands in a moment of coyness.

"Aiden?" She looked up at him, her face uncharacteristically shy.

"I want this," she said. Danny grinned. Between them, it was a rare moment of seriousness, one that Danny was attempting to lighten. Aiden didn't return the grin and his smile softened.

"Trust me, Aiden, I want this too," he told her taking on his own tone of seriousness. Her face lit up as she pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck, his wrapping around her waist. It was a quick hug before Aiden pulled him by the hands to the dance floor.

"Dance with me," she said in his ear, pressing her body against his. He fell easily into step with her, following her lead, watching her demeanour shift to sultry and seductive. He was grateful for their revelations as he bent to kiss her. She responded fervently, opening her mouth to his probing tongue. They broke away breathlessly when air became a necessity.

"My place is just down the street," she cooed into his ear, nipping the lobe lightly. Danny couldn't help the shiver that drilled its way down his spine at the contact. He responded by nipping at her neck, his body reacting to the resulting moan.

"Lead the way," he said, his voice low. Aiden flashed him a sexy smile, pulling him out the door and into the mild New York night.

The walk to her apartment took only a few minutes, and a few minutes longer due to the frequent breaks they took for a few more intimate and passionate moments. Finally, Aiden pulled out her keys and fit one into the front door of her apartment complex. Danny followed her in, hands on her hips. He attacked her neck as they waited for the elevator and she attacked him inside the car. They stumbled to her door mouths still fused together. Aiden fumbled her keys, having to turn to her door and away from Danny. He, however, didn't give her a reprieve. He kissed her shoulder, pushing her bra strap and tank top out of the way.

If either had the mindset to look at their current situation dispassionately for a minute, it was obvious this was the accumulation of years of years of partnership and the steady build up of sexual tension. However, both were too wrapped up in desire to focus on anything but each other. They tumbled into Aiden's apartment as the lock clicked and Aiden turned the door handle. Danny spun her to face him, kicking the door shut and claiming her lips. Desire was mounting at an alarming pace, consuming both. Aiden moaned as Danny pushed her against her door, settling himself against the yielding curves of her body. Danny responded with a groan of his own, thrusting up against her. In a moment of clarity, Danny pulled away. They both panted breathlessly.

"I'm assuming you don't do this with just any guy either," he said to her running his hands over her stomach, under her tank. Aiden shook her head, resting it against the door, eyes closed as her hands drifted over his shoulders. He removed his hands from her stomach, cupping her face. Her eyes opened and locked with his.

"Then I'm assuming this is more than a one night stand," he whispered, searching her desire-ridden gaze. Her hands followed his arms until they covered his, a smile blossoming over her face.

"Never." Danny let go of a ragged breath at her words.

"Are you sure then?" he asked her, his last shred of sanity before he dove into the blissful abyss that was the tousled-haired temptress in front of him.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she told him, her face filled with honesty. He captured her lips in his, plundering her mouth relentlessly. She pulled him blindly to her bedroom, falling back on the bed him on top of her. He stopped again, eyes wandering her face.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered to her. She gave him a blinding smile as she kissed him sweetly, a far cry from the unrestrained passionate ones they'd shared from the beginning.

"Me too," she echoed. It was the last of their talking for a while.

* * *

Later, they lay cuddled together, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist, hers folded on top of his. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered, linking one of his hands with hers. She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"I love you too," she answered, her eyelids closing sleepily. He too closed his eyes.

"Good night, Aiden," he said softly, pressing one last kiss to the side of her neck.

"Good night, Danny," she replied, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
